Secret Arthropod Facilities
"Manducare vel comedetis eam" The Secret Arthropod Facilities or S.A.F is a criminal organization that specializes in destruction and infinite domination, as it's name states the organization consists of arthropods, all of which have developed high-tech machines and intelligence, also present in the organization are several other arthropod related creatures. It was created for the survival of the world's arthropods. It is considered to be the most dangerous criminal organization in ''Cerebus Syndrome''.. Goal The members of the S.A.F have only one goal in mind; money. To assist in achieving these steps to their ultimate goal, the S.A.F build brand-new bases in various areas and train many new recruits for their numbers. Their most effective method to do this however, is the fact that they constantly create new weapons of mass destruction of various kinds. Such weapons include the Swift Bot and the V.O.T.A virus. Other methods of experimentation also include inventing various cyborgs and new chemicals, with a dabble in quantum physics here and there. While their business cards often state that their goal is the 'eventual destruction of the human race', had that goal truly been so, they would have accomplished it a long time ago. That goal is merely a front created by Trilios, the founder of the S.A.F., who disappeared one day. Part of the reason why this goal has not been removed from their business cards is because no one is capable of figuring out a better ominous line to put down besides their motto. Agents and Divisions The S.A.F's agents are divided into their respective sub-phylums as well as going further down the taxonomy and classification and each in turn is lead by a phylum leader, even though agents from other phylums work together on almost, if not all, missions, also present are animals related closely to arthropods, an example of this would be the case of Benedict, even though he is not an arthropod, he is still a part of the Elite 19, which is mainly made up of arthropods. Each of them has a powerful ability that is either genetic, magical, or hi-tech, each of the phylums specialize in a certain area, though they are not limited to it they are as follows: The Hexapod sub-phylum is lead by Yamata Chi Hornet, an Asian Giant Hornet who possesses a katana-shaped stinger, a horn she obtained from a Beetle demon that fires lighting bolts, and a giant high-tech sword that was built from two high tech blade arms that she obtained from Dark Green Mantis who was the previous phylum leader but Yamata Chi Hornet ate him and she became the new phylum leader. The Hexapods specialize in field operations. The Arachnid sub-phylum is lead by Emporer Scorpion, an Emperor Scorpion who has had his venom modified to instantly kill the victim, his pincers into giant crushing claws, and the ability to create numerous smaller poisonous scorpions that can jump incredible distances, an ability that he also possesses. The Arachnids specialize in inventing super-weapons and other pieces of technology. The Myriapod sub-phylum is lead by Flaming Centipede, a centipede who possesses a venom so deadly she can shot fire from her teeth. The Myriapods specialize in biological studies, manufacturing the S.A.F's chemical and biological weapons. The Crustacean sub-phylum's leader is Blue Chimera Crab, a Blue Crab who can merge animals at will, turning them into chimeras as a result, creating storms for powerful attacks, and shooting blasts of ice from the freeze cannon on his small pincer. The Crustaceans specialize in business missions, often acting as the money managers for the S.A.F... All of the above divisions however, are capable of all four of the specialized tasks, they only just work best in those specific tasks, and are still versatile in them. Also, as stated above, there are also agents that, while not exactly arthropods, they are still related to arthropods and are thus a part of the organization, the only known agents to fall under this rule are Benedict, Serum, and Sug. These animals are placed into the phylums where they are the most closest to a specific phylum, also, there are several sub-groups within the organization, such as the Elite 19 and the Grammastola Gang, normally reserved for the more skilled and seasoned agents. The entire organization is led by King Horseshoe Crab, who also holds jurisdiction over the agents who are not exactly arthropods. He is a Horseshoe crab who can change his size, and stand on two legs, his offensive abilities are the dark energy blasts in the shape-shifting spear he wields, and the ability to create a black sphere around him that he can release to turn everyone that is struck by it into a lifeless pile of bones. Technology and Equipment Despite being mere arthropods, the S.A.F have built technology far surpassing that of most of the world, with only the technology of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., The Regurgitator (A member of rival organization Grande Maximus), and Phineas and Ferb being the only terrestrial sources of equipment able to counter them. Other organizations that have gained access to such technology and reverse-engineered are also capable of dealing with S.A.F. tech. Most of this technology is designed to help S.A.F agents overcome their many weaknesses. Such technology includes many kinds of super weapons designed to cause immense destruction, or break apart the space-time continuum. The S.A.F's technology is powered up by Pizzazium Infinionite. This normally results in S.A.F agents being given destructive gadgets to assist them in their missions, with even the smallest tool being able destroy the enemy with ease. Also, all S.A.F agents are equipped with a vocal cord nanobot that enables them to speak not only the English language, but other languages all over the universe. The basic S.A.F tool, gear, and survival kit has the following items. 1. Teleporter Pad x3 2. Laser Pistol x2 3. Jet-pack x1 4. Multi-use Plasma Cutter x2 5. Communicator + multi-use hologram x1 6. Water Purifier + drinking container x3 7. Adaption Pill (Lasts for 24 hours) x 20 per container 8. First Aid Kit (Comes with cell restorer, various antidotes to poisons, etc) x2 9. Food Ration Liquids container with liquids x15 10. Utility belt to hold it all (Comes with a device that compacts all equipment safely) x1 Besides these pieces of equipment S.A.F agents can also take various other tools for their tasks, as well as items required for specific tasks, such as flash drives and cameras. Agents have also been noted to carry unique pieces of equipment, which is especially notable in the elite agents, as almost all of them have specialized weapons and tools. For the complete list of S.A.F. tech, please see here. Enemies *'O.W.C.A - '''The S.A.F.'s newest adversary and headache. Whilst seen as a potential threat as with many intelligence operations, O.W.C.A. only became a major threat once the covers of Benedict the Worm and Serum the Snail were blown, which prompted O.W.C.A. to look into the S.A.F.'s operations more, and thus became a growing obstacle in the S.A.F.'s plans. *'Enigma - The main business rival of the S.A.F... Both organizations despise each other to no ends and for years have manipulated and fought each other. They constantly compete against each other to obtain new criminal contracts. *[[Grande Maximus|'''Grande Maximus]]' '- The S.A.F.'s 2nd main business rival, Grande Maximus is given more respect than Enigma, but their partaking in criminal schemes that oftentimes assist in their member's plans of world domination interfere with the S.A.F.'s work regardless, making them enemies. *[[Night Dons|'Night Dons']] - A particularly unique threat to the S.A.F., as besides being the 3rd main business rival to them, the Night Dons are particular in that S.A.F. agents who were unsatisfied with their paychecks or comrades end up in this organization, as it leaks S.A.F. tech and secrets to the enemy. Background The S.A.F. were first founded in 1984 by one Trilios, the last trilobite known to still be alive. He apparently founded the organization with the intent to destroy mankind, but had this goal abandoned about a month into the organization's existence, and focused instead on the global criminal underworld. Trilios would disappear 2 years later, with his location still being unknown. Adul, who would later become King Horseshoe Crab, took his place as S.A.F. leader. Regardless, the S.A.F. would flourish over the years, gaining wide membership among arthropods and creatures closely related to them, increasing the advancement of their technology and becoming recognized as the most dangerous criminal organization in the world. They also would end up gaining a rival in the form of Enigma, an cult-like organization founded just a year later that would become the S.A.F.'s mortal enemy. This hatred for Enigma would become deep-rooted due to two events: the Chernobyl accident, and when Enigma attacked the S.A.F.'s main headquarters trying to obtain the second piece of the VD-ROM that the S.A.F. had found earlier. Operations/Projects The S.A.F.'s work is classified into two categories: Operations and Projects. Operations are the criminal underworld work assigned to the S.A.F. by their clients which funds the organization. Projects are the experiments and internal works done by the organization to expand their arsenal of weapons, or to deal with private threats to the organization. Project: Naturalization * Assigned to: '''Aleister (Forerunner), Serum the Snail, Ellen, various other agents * '''Outcome: Success Due to the potential of Enigma's supernatural roster being capable of overwhelming the criminal market, the S.A.F. assigned their best scientists to educate the criminal underworld and dictators about how to deal with these creatures. This project was done in a series of underground internet videos that educated viewers about supernatural creatures, made possible by extensive studies, much of which was done on sentient test subjects. Operation: Pasiphae * 'Assigned to: '''Serum the Snail * '''Outcome: '''Aborted Samson Psychoe approached the S.A.F. for a money-making prospect, with Serum the Snail being the forerunner of the project. However, Psychoe's attempt to "play" with Serum caused Serum to destroy all physical representation of the project, deleting all files and microfilms of blueprints for machines, records, and memories of the project's details except for the name and why it was canceled. Psychoe was thus required to pay fees if he wished to use the services of any criminal organizations and was kept on high-security clearance in case he wished to attempt a similar project. Project: L.A.O.W.C.A. *'Assigned to: 'Benedict the Worm, Serum the Snail (Though for his own purposes) *'Outcome: 'Success Benedict the Worm instated himself as an O.W.C.A. double agent in order to gain information on the organization, whilst Serum only did so to study the various inventions that the O.W.C.A. themselves had been studying. The below operation blew their cover, but they had obtained enough info for the S.A.F. (And Serum) to use. Operation: Robyen *'Assigned to: 'Gri, subordinates of Gri *'Outcome: 'Ongoing Operation: Standing Medusoid *'Assigned to: 'Unknown *'Outcome: 'Ongoing Project: Speednaut * '''Assigned to: '''Unknown * '''Outcome: '''Unknown Operation: Sicko *'Assigned to: 'Benedict the Worm, Serum the Snail *'Outcome: 'Unknown Project: Mysbot *'Assigned to: 'Emperor Scorpion, Ellen, Serum the Snail, Benedict the Worm, Belial, Sug, many other agents *'Outcome: 'Ongoing Operation: Tartarus *'Assigned to: 'Entire Organization *'Outcome: '''Ongoing Category:Fanon Works Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil! Category:S.A.F agents Category:Owned by DT